"Fairy Dust and Pixie Dust" Discovery
This Discovery was made by a unknown person, could be from a Servant of the Gods or a God them-self.. All we know is that this was found in a cave with a lot of stations nearby with various unintelligible notes, scribbles and failed experiments. The Discovery: The Scientist as I refer him to as, proclaims his new findings with much Vigor, "I've found it! I've finally found it! Haha! With this I can finally prove to the world that there ARE magical beings in this World that are NOT as magical as they might appear to be!" He then goes on saying how he'll 'Show them' and 'Prove' to the beings that they are not as powerful as they say they are of which we'll skip. The Scientist goes onto explain what he's found, "This 'Dust' that they call the substance is nothing more than a energy that flows through this Realm that they are lucky enough to harness, all this nonsense about 'Gods' and 'Pixie' rubbish.. Pah!" "However there is truth in that there are two separate substances, the one that they call 'Fairy Dust' and the other they call 'Pixie Dust', such horrible names.. ''Skipping some hostile behavior directed to the 'Magical Beings' he continues. ''"Anyway, the FD is less potent than the PD. Thus the latter takes far more strength to control than the other, this only means that some minds are stronger than others of which there are abnormally few. This leads me to believe that the way they say 'All magic has it's limits' is true, if too many were to harness it then it would run dry too quickly, still seems like some hob-gobble to me. Why were they so lucky? Ah doesn't matter. ''It appears that he went to sleep or do some other activity before continuing the page. ''"After some more research I've found that the PD is actually the same as FD, just in a more potent state, unfortunately I have found evidence that when this energy substance is used it causes a 'Ripple' throughout the fabric of the Realm meaning when it's used the ripple gets absorbed by the person that's using it causing the 'Limit' and the 'All magic comes with a price' that they keep babbling on about to be true.. I still wonder why the users of PD refer to it as FD when the former is obviously far more potent.. I reckon they care about the population too much, if I had that kind of power that the results are showing me I'd make myself Ruler of the land." The rest of the page is burnt by some strange fire that is indescribable along with the next few pages, however one page remains, it looks to have been made with obsessive precision, almost like they wanted someone to read it.. "Even after all that, they refuse to believe that their Power is scientific and not 'Magical'.. Ignorant fools, I do have supporters though, there are many here in this Realm that see as I do that the world is about Science, not Magic. So they have supported my research, many dieing to Raiders and Bandits.. it's sad but they keep telling me to not worry about them, they believe in my research and they are willing to die for it.. This feels like my 'Science' has developed into a new Religion like Holo the God of Wheat or The Cow God.. followers willing to die for a non-existent being with beings that supposedly act on their behalf.. What has my work done to this Realm?" After some convincing it appears that he changed his mind..'' "No matter, I must do this last experiment.. I've been seeing if I can somehow harness the Substance myself, the results look promising. Who knows, I might just be able to see this "Museum" using the Substance that ''The Preserver' '''keeps going on about, I wonder what amazing objects are held there." The page stops there, on the back though some glowing dust appears to be stuck to the page, under it some text can just barely be read.. "What have I done.. Why would I try this?.. Now I'm forever stuck in the Void of Magic.. My Science should never be used for this again, but I can't tell my followers just how dangerous it is to use Dark Fairy Dust or to use Dust at all when you cannot harness it.. Goodbye Goanarg." Goodbye.. I need to know what went wrong. I will find out and I WILL save you no matter what. Perhaps I can use some of this Dust that you managed to bring out of wherever you got yourself stuck.. I Goanarg swear to this.. Not even the Gods themselves can stop me should they exist, my only challenge now is 'The Preserver'. Category:Players __NOEDITSECTION__